You shall go to the ball
by adamski
Summary: Fairy tail has a ball - what will happen.  Could be a one shot or multi part if people want more.
1. Chapter 1

You shall go to the ball

He wasn't looking forward to this evening.

Gajeel waited for her outside the door. Tugging at the uncomfortable collar of his unfamiliar tunic. The barmaid had been _very_ insistent that he wear this. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of Satan soul so he had agreed to it.

He wanted to get tonight over with. Not that he didn't want to go with the pint sized solid script mage. Far from it. She was someone who he could see himself spending almost all his time with.

Her kind, gentle nature that masked a bravery and mental strength he had never seen in another person. Her delicate beauty and gorgeous arse were merely bonuses to the package she made up.

Spending the evening escorting someone who he was sure didn't want to be with him was not high on his list of things to do however.

He knew she was still nervous of him. The way she always blushed and wouldn't meet his eye and the way she would play with her hands when talking to him.

Why on earth was Mira so keen for him to take the girl though?

Burying his thoughts he rang the bell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy was unbelievably excited about tonight. Mirajane had got Gajeel to ask her to the dance as his date. His DATE! She was beside herself at the thought of dancing with him. Holding his arm as he escorted her in.

She hoped to have some time to get close to him. Maybe she could tell him how she felt. She _knew_ there was something there from him. There were too many times she caught him looking at her. Too many times he became quiet around her.

All Levy was a chance to get over her tongue tiredness with him and stutter out some kind of confession of her feelings. She'd long since got passed her fear of him to see the surprisingly deep, insecure man he was underneath.

She heard the bell to her door go and with a last check of herself in the mirror she took a deep breath and opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel turned as he heard the door open and all coherent thought left his mind at the vision before him.

Levy stood there in a strapless baby blue dress that ended at her knees and hugged her hips. The delicate high heels accentuated her slender legs and feminine calves. A huge beaming smile on her lovely face.

Gajeel could only make a perverted moan, in his mind, at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy was delighted at the dumbfounded reaction of the iron dragon to her appearance. The thought she could make him speechless was wonderful.

Looking at her date she was glad to see Mira had persuaded him to get a tunic that would match her dress. She had a lot to thank the barmaid for. She'd always thought he was handsome but he looked positively dashing in his formal trousers and tunic.

"Well. Shall we go?"

Dumbly Gajeel could only nod and offer the small woman his arm (he'd been coached on this as well) which she took with another dazzling smile.

Suddenly he was really looking forward to this evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

Like it/hate it?

Shall I keep going? If I do will write a flashback where Mira convinces Gajeel and he asks Levy.

Next chapter will be long if people like this.


	2. Chapter 2

You shall go to the ball part 2

Flashback

Levy was sitting at the bar idly tracing her fingers over the picture on the poster. Imagining the man having piercings and the woman having blue hair as they held each other close and danced a romantic slow dance.

She sighed dreamily.

"LEVY! Let me take you!" two voices chorused to her.

She sighed miserably.

"Now boys she can't take you both and you can't make her choose. That wouldn't be fair would it?" Mirajane arrived smoothly. Her face held her usual smile but there was definitely an evil glint there that promised pain if they didn't leave it.

"So…has Mr Right not come along yet?" Mira joked to her as the other members of shadow gear sloped off under a cloud of disappointment.

Levy's eyes flickered to her left momentarily but it was enough to catch.

Mira narrowed her eyes at the man sitting at the end of the bar. His black hair and piercings were unmistakable. Mira wasn't surprised that Levy liked the Iron dragon. They were opposites in size and temperament but that was something that worked in many relationships. She could temper (sorry couldn't resist) him and he could make her stronger.

In many ways Mirajane thought they would be perfect for each other. God help any couple when Mirajane decided that for you.

"Just wait. You never know." With that Mira glided off to get her plans in motion. She needed another blue haired woman's help.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

An oblivious Gajeel was quietly enjoying his beer when he felt a presence behind him.

He turned and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the calculating look on the two women before him.

"Wh-what do you want?" He was instantly suspicious.

"We need a favour from you." Mira and Juvia smiling like that creeped him out more than anything master Ivan had ever done.

"And if I don't."

"You forget that Juvia knows that you sleep with a little blue haired plushy."

Gajeel spat beer across the floor. He spun to find Lily who had wisely made himself scarce since his betrayal was uncovered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

So he had found himself stalking over to the object of his well hidden affection, sweating bullets.

"Hey Bookworm." He greeted her.

"Gajeel!" She squeaked.

"Um you, are you going to the ball?" He tried to sound casual and gruff like also. Both watchers had huge sweat drops at the lack of any small talk from the iron Dragon. Thankfully Levy didn't mind.

"Well, no. No-one asked me yet. I mean, no one I wanted to take me has asked me yet." Her heart was like a butterfly. Could this be what she hoped it was?

"Do you want me to take you?" He was impressed that he didn't stutter. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest it was beating so hard.

"I'd love too."

"Great. I'll, uh come get you at 7." He didn't know what possessed him but it was something he had a vague notion he should do. He lent forward and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Then he quickly went back to his seat before she could see his blush spread across his face..

Levy was beside herself as she stood, her hand holding the place he'd kissed her, and felt light as a feather as she walked out of the guild.

When she was outside she suddenly realised that she had a date.

With Gajeel.

Tonight.

And nothing to wear.

Her shout of horror could be heard across the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you happy now?" He growled to his two tormentors.

"Not yet, you have to make sure Levy has a wonderful time."

"How do I do that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mira was genuinely surprised.

"Gajeel Kun has never been on a date as far as Juvia knows." The blue haired water mage giggled causing the pierced man to flush again, part embarrassed, part angry.

"Don't worry. We will help you." She intoned ominously.

Gajeel had a sense of foreboding.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first stop had been a beauty parlour. The reaction of Gajeel to the place was second only to the staff's reaction at the look on Gajeel's face when they went to wash his hair.

He had initially refused but when Juvia had threatened to hose him down and drop him in the river he had grumbled his agreement.

Thankfully they had the sense to avoid trying to braid his hair.

He had emerged sparkling (literally) and Mira and Juvia had to admit he did look good. He'd look even better if he didn't scowl but some things couldn't be helped.

Gajeel then found himself ushered into a formal clothes shop. He had managed to control himself during most of it but had nearly smashed the store up when the tailor had gone to take his inner leg measurement.

Thankfully a pleasant smile from Juvia to the staff and Mirajane restraining Gajeel in her demon form had diffused the situation.

After a quick fashion show for the two women he thought his nightmare was over but Juvia had insisted teaching him some basics of dancing.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Splash!

"Gajeel kun, you can't keep doing this." He'd stepped on Juvia's foot for the fifth time. Thankfully all the happened was that Gajeel got a wet boot since he went through her foot.

"Levy's rather delicate. If you step on her foot you'll break it." Mira realised too late she had brought up a sore point when she saw his face darken.

"I won't. I swore I'd never hurt her again…" He whispered quietly.

Juvia looked at her old friend with understanding. They both had their demons but Gajeel had darker ones than she did. She smiled encouragingly at him to lighten the mood.

"Once more from the top."

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End flashback

So now Gajeel found himself "escorting" Levy to the Fairy tail ball. He had to admit that he'd never expected her to be so nice looking. Sure, she was cute usually, but tonight she was lovely. His hands were itching to touch her and see if she felt as good as she looked.

Her small hand on his arm felt so right. _She_ felt so right.

He was struggling to think of something to say to break the ice. He wanted this to go perfectly.

Levy was worried as well thinking about her own afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

Start flashback.

Levy had come running up to Lucy in a panic.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She had panic all over her face.

"Levy, calm down. What's happened?" Lucy soothed her.

"I'm going to the dance with Gajeel!" Levy breathed out.

"You mean how do you get out of it?"

"NO!" Lucy was taken aback by how horrified Levy was at the idea. "I've…I've wanted him to ask me out for a long time."

"Really? Well if you're sure. What's the problem?"

"I've never been on a date before." Levy looked at her feet blushing.

Lucy could feel herself blushing. How could she confess she'd never been on a date either? She'd read enough though to know the kind of things she might need.

"Let's go shopping!" She yelled happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They'd spent a wonderful (mind numbing if you're a man) afternoon where they'd picked out a dress for Levy and Lucy had bought one too at Levy's instigation.

They'd then spent some time looking through magazines to give Levy some tips. They'd both blushed when they'd naively looked at one offering 101 ways to please your man. It was mostly concerned with what to do _after _the date.

Lucy had laughed her head off at the look on Levy's face when she had suggested one that involved whipped cream and a riding crop.

End flash back

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy fought down the blush that flared up at the memory, glad of the early evening darkness to help cover it up.

It was hard enough to concentrate with the muscly arm under her hand. Fighting the urge to stroke and caress the bicep under her hand was taking all her willpower. How was she going to get through this evening without jumping him?

The guild was in view now. The evening was young.

Then Levy slipped and as Gajeel had tried to catch her he'd slipped and fallen on top of her.

Their bodies plastered against each other.

Their lips met .

The world around them disappeared…

They never made it to the dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OOOHHHH. I was in two minds to see the dance or go for the twist. Next chappie will be everyone else there and the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

You shall go to the ball part 3

Levy awoke in a strange bed, looking at a strange ceiling. Turning to her side she thankfully didn't see a strange man but her favourite dragon slayer.

A twinge in her lower body brought memories of last night back.

Tangled limbs, quiet murmurings of devotion and shouts of pleasure came flooding back to her at the reminder of the soft throbbing in her thighs.

She smiled softly at the memory. He'd been so gentle and giving of himself as he worked furiously to please her above all else. She never knew he had it in him.

Well, more like he'd been in her.

"_Levy!"_ her inner voice scolded her. Is it possible to make yourself blush?

The dark haired man rolled over and muttered her name in his sleep. She felt wonderful that in his sleep he was still thinking about her.

She had to wonder how many other women he had made feel this way.

He rolled over again, his arm draping over her, and pulled her to him in his sleep.. Her doubts melted away as she snuggled into him.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Soon after Levy had dozed off, Gajeel woke up to a view of blue hair in his vision. It was more pleasing than his usual view of an empty bed and an empty home.

He couldn't believe that the little solid script mage had turned into an inferno of passion in his arms last night. The delight that he was her first only added to his pleasure. No one had touched her but him.

He was going to do all he could to ensure it stayed that way.

He himself had very limited knowledge of the fairer sex, his demeanour scaring them off usually, but he was eager to know all he could about this woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were some serious hangovers in the guild that morning. Even Cana as she'd not actually drunk that much, wanting to enjoy the dancing for once. Now she was in withdrawal…

There was one main topic of conversation though. Or rather two people were the main topic.

There were two camps.

One, led by Jet and Droy, reasoned that Levy must have not felt well and stayed home. She was so considerate not wanting to ruin other peoples evenings.

No-one seemed to care about Gajeel except the other, much smaller group. They knew that the pair were supposed to come together.

"You think he just stood her up?" Gray questioned.

They all had an image of a little, heartbroken Levy crying her eyes out.

They all silently promised pain to the iron dragon if he had done so.

"I don't think so." Natsu reasoned. "He's a bastard but he's not an arsehole."

The others mulled over the "compliment" when all eyes turned to the door.

Gajeel held the door open for someone and was _smiling_ as he did so.

Jaws fell to the floor as Levy walked in smiling shyly at him who had his hand in the small of her back as she walked in…

The other members of shadow gear recovered first and bustled up to the iron dragon.

"What the hell did you do to Levy? Why didn't she come to the dance?" They demanded,

Gajeel was pissed. He had been in the best mood he could ever remember. He was smiling for f*cks sake and these two dumbarses ruined it within thirty seconds of coming into the guild.

Well, he was going to go straight intot he attack to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

"Besides her bouncing in my lap all night? Nothing really." He grinned like a cat that got the cream but was quickly deafened.

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked as he so casually announced their sexual antics of the night before.

She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into a side room while Jet and Droy stood, their faces constricted into a rictus of horror.

Natsu and Gray were laughing their heads off at the sight of the pint sized mage pulling the big dragon slayer along by his ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Levy scolded him, shaking her finger at him.

"Just making sure they know where we stand." He grabbed her hand and pulled her too him. Then he leaned down, grinning evilly, and breathed into her ear while he stroked her hair.

She couldn't resist him and leaned in to kiss him again. Gajeel responded as only he could and pulled her flush against him.

"Oh my!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Yet again Levy blushed and buried her head in Gajeels chest to hide her face.

"I'll…I'll just give you two a second." Oh, was this ever gossip to spread. Sure everyone knew they'd not turned up last night but few knew they were meant to be going together…

Even fewer knew what escapades they had been up to. She sighed in joy at how much gossip there would be about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

The pair were watched like hawks as they came out of the side room, Levy readjusting her top and Gajeel grinning madly again.

Lucy could only stare in shock at her friend and what she had obviously just done with the iron dragon.

Erza watched them with a small smile. Gray and Natsu snickered.

Lucy had to do something about this though. Levy grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled her back into the same store room.

"Levy. Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?" she yelled/whispered to her. "This is _Gajeel_. Cold, ruthless, uncaring Gajeel."

Listening to this character assassination of the man she lov- the man she was fond of – caused something to snap in the small woman.

"How would you know. " She hissed at her friend. " Have you ever bothered to get to know him? Or even talk to him? No! No one has. None of you know what he's really like."

Lucy was speechless at the little mage yelling at her. She must truly believe in the iron dragon after everything she had been through with him.

"Sure, he can be rude and brash but at least he doesn't hide behind lies and false faces. Deep down, he is a kind, loving man with a gentle heart." She was breathing heavily and slightly flushed.

Outside Gray wondered why Gajeel suddenly blushed not having super human hearing.

"Not a damn word salamander." The iron dragon muttered to the fire dragon who suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

The grin only got bigger when Levy came storming back out and dropped into the iron dragons lap.

"Bookworm?" He questioned.

"You're not the only one who can stake a claim you know." She whispered to him. She suddenly didn't care who knew or saw. She would show people what _ she _thought of him.

Natsu fell off his chair at the iron dragon blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, the pair of lovebirds were walking back to Gajeel's house, having stopped at Levys for some things and planned to spend the night together again.

But things don't always run smoothly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If people still think I should keep going I'm planning some angst and jealousy for our favourite couple.

I realise it's got a bit similar to my other fic bookworm but it will go another path in the next chapter if it's wanted.

Let me know.


End file.
